yellow n red love story
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: yellow is the new girlat pokemon high school who hasa crush on red. people keep  telling her she is going to snap. when she does it is because of lance?
1. Chapter 1

yellow was looking at her note book, a year has gone by since she started dating red. She had a few hings she learned. She calls the things she write confessions..

Confession #1 Don't hold strong opinions about things you don't understand. i hate when people do this. why hold strong opinions about things you don't understand.

Confession #2 If all my friends were to jump off a bridge I wouldn't jump with them I'd be at the bottom to catch them. love YOU my FRIENDS.

Confession #3 How come dumb stuff seems so smart while you're doing it. this is something i want to know but i will never know

Confession #4I don't miss you: I miss the person I thought you were. this is true to some people who have walked into my life n walked out of my life

Confession #5 I've learned...

that family and friends are what make

us who we are today, and without them

we would never be complete.

Confession #6 Never be normal. but then again what is normal?

Confession #7 Always forgive you enemies. Nothing annoys them more

she giggles as she remebers back to a year n half ago,

(ok the story really starts now oh n this is a school fanfiction so everyone is in high school. Btw they have to wear uniforms)

yellow blushes as she walks up to her new high school, pokemon high school. She sees no one in the halls so she knows she is late, it takes her 20 mins to find where the desk is. "ummmm im yellow im new here, just starting" the lady at the front desk nod as she calls yellow's homeroom. She looks at yellow n says " someone will be up here soon to show you around"

5 mins later yellow hears someone say behind her "so your the new girl hmmm, your pretty but stay away from my man" yellow turns around to see a pretty girl with brown hair n blue eyes, "yo im blue" says blue. Yellow says "h-hi im yellow." blue smirks as she says "your not going to last here very long till you snap." yellow looks at blue confused.

Blue takes yellow's hand "never mind you will see, every new kid snaps. We who have always been together since we were in 1st grade love to watch them snap. Btw my man's name is green" blue saws her all around the school .lue stops infont of the class room that is my first hour n says "i have this class too, n I also have a few other of your classes"

yellow was sitted next to a girl with gold eyes and black hair that is in a low pony tail with her bangs covering one eye, she turns to yellow n says "im gold" (yes gold is a girl, my friend has gotten me thinking of gold as a girl) yellow smiles n says "im yellow" gold looks yellow over before smirking saying "your going to snap soon, cant tell you what that means now but will will love the you after you snap"

1st hour

soooooooooo boring, it was science that worse ever yellow is the science teacher (the people in that class that we all know n love is blue, gold,lance, n green)

2nd hour

it was sex ed, gold was in that class so she walked with yellow, gold says "you can sit by me, there are some really bitchs in there." they sat together. Gold smiles as a ginger walks in. gold says "thats sliver, he is my boyfriend" slivers sits next to gold looks over at yellow n says "whos blondie?"gold slaps slivers head and says "BE NICE" yellow saw a boy with black hair n red eye, yellow's heart started beating faster as she watched the boy. Gold smirks n puts an arm around yellow as she says "thats red, you got good eyes, he is hot. A lot of girls want him, not me tho I got sliver but you would think he would be mean by how many girls like him but he is very nice n sweet. He has no idea that any girls like him."

3nd hour

it was world history. Sliver was in her class so gold made him walk with yellow to class. The teacher makes her sit next to red who was on her right n blue who was on her left. Blue smiles at yellow n says "hey yellow. That is red. Ohhh that guy in front of you is my boyfriend. Green say hi" green turns around n says "hi. Blue can be a pest sometimes. If you act if she is not that then she will bother you more" he turns around. Blue yells atgreen for what he said. Yellow looks at red to see him look at her. Red smiles at makes yellow blush as he says " nice to meet you yellow, you were in my last class right?" yellow nods

4th hour

was just a bad class yellow sat next to a guy named lance who keep hitting on her. Yellow hates him already. The guy seems so gay with his pink hair.

5th hour

yellow smiles as she sees gold n blue is in her class, she sits inbetween them but find it is a bad place to be as blue n gold fight a lot. Gold stands up as does blue, they both get in each other's face

blue: emo bitch

gold: slut!

Blue: cutter

gold: stipper!

Blue: at lest guys want to see me naked

gold: no one wants to see that you just stipper

yellow is not going to like this class

lunch (everyone is going to be at lunch)

yellow was in line to get something to eat when a girl with brown hair in low pony tails came up to yellow n saying "you must be yellow, hi there im soul" yellow smiles as she gets pizza n fries. She walks around as soul following yellow. Gold walks behind yellow n shoves soul out of the out as she say "you wanna eat with me n my little bitch." yellow stops to look at gold as she says "yea, im guessing that you mean sliver?" gold nods n walks over to a table n sits down. Yellow sits as gold says "you havent snapped yet? Wow well sometimes people would have snapped by now.i give it two days" gold n yellow watched as sliver trips n falls making his food go in his face. Gold sighs as everyone laughs at sliver, gold yells"Are there any guys out there who are just NORMAL?"

6th hour

math. Boring, gold, soul,green,blue, red where in there. A nosie class

7th hour

computer class red was in it once again sat next to yellow.


	2. Chapter 2 snaps

It has been a week n she hasnt snapped yet.  
>monday<br>4th hour  
>lance keep freaking bothering her, worse he has been following her around the school. But she found out that sliver was in this class. Lance put his hand on yellow's shoulder as he says "heyyy yellow" but there a book came out of no where n hit lance in the face making lance fall back, yellow looks up to see a pissed off sliver by the books. Sliver walks up to lance's desk n says "yo fag, leave my girlfriend's best friend alone." gold n yellow have been come great friends. lance stands up n yells "OW THAT FUCKING HURT!"<p>

5th hour  
>gold was saying how much she would kill lance if he tries to rape me as blue walks in the class n flips gold off. gold glares at blue n says "so blue have you gotten pregnant yet? Because I know you arent smart to use the pill" blue sits down n says "no! I have have no plans on having a baby so soon!"<br>gold rolls her eyes n draws blue killing herself.

Lunch  
>yellow was in line getting something to eat as lance fallows her saying"omg YOUR HAIR IS SO PRETTY "pets her hair as he says" YOUSHOULD PUT YOUR HAIR DOWN"yellow try to act like he isnt here but the red passes by them looking at yellow n lance .lance yella"OMG YELLOW "taker her pony tail out grabs yellow n try to hug her n yells" WILL YOU MARRY ME!" red is still watching right when everyone can a hear a snap sound telling them yellow has snap so everyone looks at yellow.<br>Yellow yells "RAPE!" bring her fist back n hits him in the face making him fall back. lance holds his face as he says "y-you hit me. s-sweet little yellow"yellowgives him a death glare n yells "shut the fuck up you fag! GO FUCK YOUR MOTHER, OPPS I MEAN YOUR FATHER BECUASE YOU LIKE GUYS, THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HITTING ON ME IS TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR NOT GAY"yellow hits him again making him fall on the ground. Yellow looks at lance n yells"idont like you n I NEVER WILL YOU GAY FATHER FUCKER "kicks his balls as hard as she can.  
>Yellow grabs a tray of someone who has a spaghetti on it n drops it on him.<p>

Gold is laughing the whole time as she has her phone out recoding it. When yellow sat next to gold, gold says "yellow im putting this on youtube" gold shows yellow the video n says "yellow..you have snapped" sliver walks over n sits down by gold turns to yellow n says "that was awesome,you have snapped congrats" yellow does something she has never done..smirks. Sliver sighs as he thinks that yellow will be like a second gold now. A boy that has black hair n gold eyes walks up to gold "sis you want some cake" gold glares at him n punchs him before turning to yellow saying "thats heart..my brother who is a fag"


	3. Chapter 3 Confession 1

Confession #1 Don't hold strong opinions about things you don't understand. i hate when people do this. why hold strong opinions about things you don't understand.

Friday  
>1st hour<br>(in the first chapter I messed up I said yellow was the teacher but I meant to say oak was the teacher)  
>yellow finds a paper on her desk<br>Dear Yellow,  
>Lance likes u cuz he think's ur a boy and he is very gay. You are also way to prity, smart, awsome, and sane to date him. Please dont, Red is WAYYYYYYYY HOOOTTTTTERRRRR! Lance is a fag.<p>

Love,  
>sliver &amp; gold<p>

P.S If Giovonni trys to hit on you then kick him in the nuts and call the cops:)

(my friend wrote this not me she is sliver's n gold' secritary avrilkesha92 )

yellow giggles as she reads the note, lance still hits on her but he gets hit a lot because of it now. Blue walks up to yellow n says "hey yellow, I see gold isnt here yet which means I can talk to you till she does" yellow smiles at blue n says "sure im glad your not a bitch to me like you are to gold " blue smirks n sits in gold's seat. Blue turns to yellow n says "i have known gold since we were in 5 grade i'm the one who made her snap. So yea she hates me. just like you hate lance, I hate gold because of what she did to me when she snapped. It only took gold two days for her to snap" yellow thought about that then asks "you sat next to her didn't you" blue nods.

gold walks in sees blue in her sit n glares at blue grabbing blue by her hair and pulling her out of her seat throwing her on the ground. gold turns to blue n yells "dont YOU EVER sit in my seat again!" blue glares at gold before she stands up from the ground yelling "oh yea well I am better then you!" gold laughs at that n asks "how?" blue smiles n says "you stayed a virgin longer then me" yellow sighs n says "No ones a virgin life screws us all!" gold laughs as she says "thats right yellow. Besides blue, you lost it to a old man!" blue blushes n yells "NO! That is a lie going around and you know it! I lost it to green! Not some old man"

when the teacher oak came is everyone was yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" as yellow was recoding blue n gold fight now. People were betting on who would win, oak had to get 3 more teachers to prey gold off of blue as gold beat blue's face in. blue was sent to the nurse. Yellow was recoding it so she got in trouble with gold. They had to go to to ISS. But just for that day. 

ISS  
>yellow was reading a book but got mad n throw it at the wall almost hitting the ISS teacher in the head so the teacher left the room getting scared by a pissed off yellow. gold smirks at the teacher after he leaves n says "finally I thought that teacher was never going to leave" yellow laughs as she shows gold the video. gold n yellow made a youtube thing together to put up awesome video's of stuff that happens, they alreadu had 1,934,234 views on a video they called yellow vs lance. Yellow says " we are calling this gold vs blue part one, you know there are going to be more fights this is just the first one we got" gold smirks n nod as she says "why did you throw the book?" yellow glares at the book on the ground " because it was saying in the book about stuff that I like but it was saying bad things but it seem the person hates the stuff but they didnt even know anything about it really!they shouldn't hold strong opinions about things they don't understand."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Confession 2 part 1

Confession #2 If all my friends were to jump off a bridge I wouldn't jump with them I'd be at the bottom to catch them. love YOU my FRIENDS.  
>saturday<p>

yellow woke up by her phone ringing, she pulls the covers over her head as she reachs out to grab her phone, she pulls the phone under the blankets as she sees its 9 in the morning. Yellow sees its just numbers, no name. She sighs as she answers the phone saying "hello this is yellow." the vocie on the other end says "hii yellow~ its me blue." yellow sat up in bed yawning, she asks "how did you get my number?" she hears blue giggling n says "i asked the front desk for it." yellow was pissed that they just gave out her number. Yellow got up from her bed n walks over to her closed n says "ok blue. What are you calling for anyway?" she hears blue giggles n says "well why dont you n gold n sliver come over to my house." yellow made a confuse face. Why would blue want gold n sliver over at her house. Blue says "i have a big house n I want to show it off to gold that I am rich" ah there we go. Yellow sighs then smirks "ok i'll call them n see if they can go." yellow was going to hang up but heard blue say "oh n green n red is coming over. Green n red are best friends" blue hanged up. Yellow blushes dark red.  
>Yellow lives in apartment all by herself, she doesn't have a mom or dad infact a church found her in the woods that were said to have ghosts in. the church let her live with the preacher till she was 15 n could get a job n live for herself. So this is her first time living alone, she was wearing baggy black pants with a yellow t-shirt that says "sweet n everything nice". Yellow takes out her phone n calls gold , yellow blushs as she hears moaning when gold picks up her phone n hears " sliver stop touching me there imm on the phone n I knoe yellow doesn't want to hear me moaning...oh shit I already pressed answer...hey yellow" yellow sighs as she tells gold about going over to blue's house n why blue wants her to come over. gold laughs n says "WHAT THE FUCK IS RONG WITH YOU? I HAVE 2 COME PROTECT YOU AND COME TO BREAK STUFF AND COM-" yellow waits a few seconds before asking "What's rong Gold?" yellow hears gold yell"SILVER!"hears Violents trashes. Then hears sliver yell "I''M SORRY, YOUR SO SEXY WHEN YOUR MAD!"(ok when gold starts yelling I didnt come up with that, my friend avrilkesha92 did)<p>

yellow had ate her breatfest when gold n sliver came over. Yellow giggled as she saw sliver had a black eye. She grabs some sunglasses n hands them to sliver n says "here take them" sliver nods taking them n puts the on getting a hit in the head as gold hisses at sliver saying "say thanks" sliver says "thanks" yellow goes out side to where gold car was n gave the address to gold. gold smirks as she speeds off. Sliver was in the back seat holding to his seat as gold was going really fast as she n yellow were laughing n screaming how much fun it was.  
>When they got to blue's house gold slams on the brake making sliver fall out of the seat n hit his face on the back of gold's seat. They all got out of the car m sliver was car sick as he trys to walk right. But ends up holding on to gold as she pets his head saying "thats a good little bitch" sliver sighs as he sees gold drove right into a mail box<p>

yellow blushes when she sees red with green n blue on the front porch but then something happens that makes yellow's heart drop a girl with orange hair comes out of blue's house n grabs red's arm giggling. Yellow hears gold say "fuck thats misty, she is friends with red, nothin more. But she is one of thoses girls that are in love with red. Her n red have been friends forever. Misty is a year older, she goes to a different school. Btw because she has never gone to our school she never snapped" yellow nods but she can feel hate toward misty already. red smiles as he sees yellow n waves over to them. Misty smiles at them, blue walks over to yellow n says in yellow's ear "sorry about misty, she was over at red's when green told him to come over. Im sorry, I hate misty I really do. I want you to get with red not that slut. I mean look at that belly shirt n short shorts. I mean I cover myself more then her." it was true blue was wear a black dress that was short but not too short. gold was wearing a hat that was white n black, with a black hoody, as well as black pants.  
>Everyone is in blue's house as gold sees anything that is breakable n picking it up n dropping it saying "opps" misty was talking to red with a blush on her face before she turns to yellow n says "hi im misty." yellow smiles a fake smile at misty n says "im yellow"<p>

(cliff hanger! sorry you have to wait till nexxt time)


	5. Chapter 5 Confession 2 part 2

(n IM BACK )

yellow felt anger toward misty as she was cling on red. Gold put an arm around yellow as she kicks something making it break. She says "don't worry about misty, she is too bossy for red. You see when those two fight, they go at it or at lest misty does. Misty hits him, he never hits back. Red would never hit a girl, now hitting green is a different story now. When misty gets mad at ash she doesn't talk to him for a few weeks"  
>We all were walking in the dining room when gold kick a self that had that a lot of plates on them, they all fell of the self broking them, yellow saw gold do it so everyone else jumped a little at the sound of plates breaking. gold turns to yellow telling you "watch this" gold starts making bird noises making blue jump n scream. Everyone laughs ay blue, after yellow is done she walks up top blue (she is still sweet yellow) putting a hand on blue's shoulder n asks "are you ok blue?" blue nods. (now because yellow isn't the same sweet yellow) yellow leans over to blue's ear when blue turns away from her n yellow makes loud bird noises making blue scream ever loud dropping to the floor cover her ears shaking as she says"its ok its ok its ok its ok its ok its ok its ok" everyone started to laugh rally hard all though silver isn't laughing anymore.<br>After green stops laughing he walks up to blue pulling her to her feet saying "its ok there are no birds Yellow was just kidding . Well gold was being gold as you should know that by now." blue nods as she walks away to go get something for us to eat. Yellow saw misty trip and falls on red which made red bump onto something breaking it. Misty looking around when seeing that no one saw, yellow saw, she stomps out with red following her asking if she is ok. Yellow follows them out of the room to see misty yelling at red saying that she didn't bump into him and that he was lying. Yellow feeling anger going to her head as she walks out saying "misty stop yelling at red , he int break it. You bumped into him which made him break that thing!" misty glares at yellow and walked past her leaving the house with out saying anything.  
>Red smiles at yellow and said "thanks yellow, misty is pretty mad now tho" yellow blushes n sits next to red. Yellow and red talk for 10 mins till they hear crashes and gold and blue yelling at each other. Red sighs and says "they they go again, oh yellow you want to know how gold snapped? " yellow nobs. Red smiles and says "well blue keep on bugging her till gold snapped but gold didn't d o anything then, she waited till the next ay to put something on blue's desk. When blue opened it a bird came out scaring blue really realllly bad. Blue was gone from school for three weeks after that" yellow smiles she loves this place its funny, her friends were awesome<p>

Confession #2 If all my friends were to jump off a bridge I wouldn't jump with them I'd be at the bottom to catch them. love YOU my FRIENDS


	6. Chapter 6 Confession 3

_**Confession #3 How come dumb stuff seems so smart while you're doing it. this is something i want to know but i will never know**_

_**Sunday (this is a long chapter)**_

yellow sighs as she looks at her phone to see it was 6:00 PM. There was no school tomorrow so gold and they rest of the gang was going out. Gold said she could get us in a club, blue said she couldn't so it is like war now between gold and blue to try to out do the other. Yellow put on some black high boots n black leather skirt, also had a red shirt now with the words ' _SEXY_' gold told yellow to make herself look older. Yellow put her hair down and put a black hair band to pull her hair back alittle. She put on black eye liner when she heard the door bell. She walks over to the door grabbing her small bag thinking its gold. But when she opens the door she sees red smiling and he says "hey yellow gold asked me to pick you up"

yellow blushes as she looks at red as he drives her to where they others are. Red was wearing baggy black pants with a red shirt thats says 'fuck this shit'. red also had a necklace that was a cross. Yellow stairs at the necklace before asking "your wearing a cross? You believe in god ?" red nobs and smiles and says "yea my mom always took me to church when I was younger, I still go too. I gone this morning" yellow smiles again liking red even more.

Gold was so smart to be able to get is in the club , well that is if they could get in. they are standing outside as gold talked to the guard, Gold was wearing gold boots (not high heel boots just like fighting boots) with skinny jeans, she had a black baggy shirt on with a gold chain on. Silver was wearing emo skinny jeans and black shirt with the words 'little bitch' gold got him that shirt I bet, Silver had a silver chain on that was like Gold's chain. Blue was wearing a blue belly shirt that was sleeveless as well as some short jean shorts. Green was just wearing a green button up shirt when black pants.

Yellow saw as the guard was blushing as gold talked to her, she guess she is flitting with him by the way silver is getting upset. The guard let them in after 10 mins of gold's flitting. they saw a lot of people, gold smiles and smirks at blue. Blue says "i bet I can get a guy over there to get me a drink" gold laughed and said "yea right go try" green looked upset and he followed her as she walks over to the bar. Yellow looked at Red from the corner of her eye, yellow looked at his lips wanting to know what they felt like. Yellow blushes when Red looked back at her smiling.

The club got more and more crowed then before, yellow could even see blue & gold, and the rest. Yellow looked around for Red but he was no where to be found, Yellow was starting to get scared. Yellow found the bathroom, she sat on the counter as she pulls her phone out tries to call but knew gold wouldn't answer, it was to loud for gold to hear her phone. Yellow sighs as she puts her phone back in her bag after she texts gold saying ' I cant find you guys, I'm going to the car to wait for you guys. There is to many people there tonight.' yellow hops off the counter, she feels someone watching her as she walks toward the exit.

Yellow pushes a her hair band back alittle as she looks around looking for gold's car or Red's. She sees Red's so she starts walking over to it, the streets were empty so you could hear tapping from yellow's boots as she walks. She says to herself "this was a stupid idea to come here" she feels someone watching her. Her stops walking and looks behind her to see no one. But when she turns around she feels a hand slapped over her mouth. The person behind her grabs her arm with his other hand pulling her into a near by ally and throwing her onto the ground. She hears people laughing, she looks up to see ten big guys around her. Yellow starts to shake from being scared, the biggest guy says "well what do we have here? You sure area cutie." he walks toward yellow. He grabs her hair pulling her up by her hair. He lifts her off the ground by her hair, she can feel some of her pulling out of her head. Yellow scream kicking her legs in the mid air but she couldn't kick the guy hold her.

Yellow stops kicking when the guy throws her face first on the ground, yellow got the wind knocked out of her. The guy grabs her by the hair again before asking "you done because no matter what you will be getting it tonight" yellow's eye widen before asking "g-getting it?" the guy smirks before laughing as he says "yea we are all going to rape you" yellow's body starts to shake again. They guy says "i guess your done" there was aloud noise before one of the guys falls down from being knocked out. There here the guy who fell was, Red ! Yellow yells " Red!" Red walks toward the guy that is still holding yellow by her hair and yellow and say "she may be done but thats because its my turn. Im just getting started."the other guys runs at Red. Red beats them all up like it was nothing. He turns to the guy holding yellow, the guy gets scared so he throws yellow, Red runs to yellow catching her in his arms. Red sets Yellow down so she is sitting down. He walks over to the guy, he runs behind the guy, he hits the guy on the neck knocking the guy out.

Red is the fastest guy Yellow has ever seen, Red walks over to yellow picks her up in his arms. Yellow blushes as she lays her head on his chest as she hears Red say "its ok yellow. I will always protect you. If you ever need me call me." yellow smiles. Yellow lifted her head up to see her friends running over the her and Red . Gold smiles at the fact that yellow is in Red's arms so does blue.

When Red drives up to yellow's apartment yellow opens to car down, before she gets out she leans over to Red kissing him. Yellow jumps out of the car yelling "thanks for saving me!" yellow runs to her apartment blushing very bight red .


	7. Chapter 7 Confession 4

Confession #4I don't miss you: I miss the person I thought you were. this is true to some people who have walked into my life n walked out of my life

Tuesday

1st hour  
>Oak is saying we have two new kids, gold says "its weird to have three new kids in one year. Oh well theses kid must know each other because they are coming together." yellow waits as blue gets up running out the door to show the new kids around which gold says is what she did when I got here.<p>

When the new kids came in Yellow's jaw dropped, she knew them. She stood up from her seat pointing at them yelling "sapphire? Ruby?" ruby smiled and ran toward her smiling hugged her. Sapphire rolled her eyes. Yellow yells" WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS RUBY ACTING LIKE SAPPHIRE and WHY IS SAPPHIRE ACTING LIKE RUBY. Ruby are you gay?" to the last part sapphire yells "he is not! He is my boyfriend! Yellow is might be that you changed too" blue giggles n says "no remember when I said you will snap" talking to ruby and sapphire as she continues "well yellow snapped on her second day here. She beat this guy named lance. Oh if you type in Yellow vs lance till will be the first video of her snapping"

2nd hour  
>ruby was in this class, he sat down next to yellow but yellow was saving that sit for Red. Yellow turns to ruby and says "ruby can you sit behind me?" ruby smiles and asks " can I play with your hair if I do?" yellow really wants him to move to she says "sure" gold glares at ruby before saying "i think he is really gay" before yellow can reply Red comes into the room smiles at yellow and sits next to her. Gold smiles n says in yellow's ear "i heard you kissed him! Great job! I think he is falling for you. Yesterday me and silver saw him, we talked to him, he seemed to have something on his mind we asked him and he was so in thought that he said that you kissed him and he cant get you off his mind, he dint even notice that he said it."Yellow blushes as ruby brads her hair. Red looks at ruby before asking "who's the gay guy." gold points to Red and says "see im not the only one who thinks he is gay" yellow rolls her eyes. Turns to Red saying "that is ruby, he is not gay he has a girlfriend who is also new here"<p>

3nd hour  
>yellow loves this class because she gets to sit next to Red, blue and green is here. But for some reason blue runs out of the room covering her mouth, green ran after her worried about her.<p>

4th hour  
>sapphire was in this class and she seems to love it with lance and silver fighing today because lance touch yellow's ass. Silver got pissed , lanca lost, silver can really fight. I guess he just doesn't fight gold because he loves her.<br>5th hour  
>blue had gone home ealry along with green because he was worried about her, green really cares for blue. Gold was happy that blue was gone tho.<br>Lunch  
>gold beat up lance when she heard that lance touch Yellow's ass. Ruby and sapphire walk up to yellow's table and ask "how can you guys get in so many fights with out getting in trouble." silver smirks and say "my dad is the Principal, he loves gold because she is my girlfriend as well as Yellow because she is gold's best friend. They left and went to heart and soul's table where they look like they made friends.<br>They were at one point yellow's best friends but they have changed so much.

Confession #4I don't miss you: I miss the person I thought you were. this is true to some people who have walked into my life n walked out of my life


	8. Chapter 8 Confession 5

(ok every one this is going to jump, this is now 2 week later)

Confession #5 I've learned...

that family and friends are what make  
>us who we are today, and without them<br>we would never be complete.

Saturday 

Blue hasn't been to school, so Yellow got up at 1 in the after noon. Yellow is going over to blue's to see if she is ok. She picked up her phone, she cant call gold to take her because gold will make blue all upset when blue is most likely sick. Yellow's phone goes off,she grabs her phone off the table only to blush seeing its Red calling. She answers the phone, she hears Red say "hey Yellow. Im worried about Blue and Green, I thought you might be too. You want to go over there?" Yellow had her hair in a pony tail, she has a yellow sundress on with some jeans under the dress. She says "yea I was just thinking of going over there."

Red pulls up to blue's house, they got out of the car. Red rang the door bell, 5 minutes later of Red ringing the door bell over and over. Green open the door yelling "stop ringing the fucking door bell!" green looked stressed out. Red raised his eyebrows, yellow asked "whats wrong green? Where is blue" green flinches at blue's name. He sighs and says "blue is pregnant" he leans on the door frame. Red and yellow jaws drop, there they all stood for a while. Yellow walks past green into the house going to where she remembers blue's room was . Yellow sees blue sleeping, yellow's phone goes off, it was gold, yellow answers to hear gold say "yellow where are you? Me and silver is at your apartment. Are you on a date with Red ?" yellow blushes before saying "no im not, im at blues house. I got worried about her." gold sighs before saying "well whats wrong with her" yellow thought I would be a bad thing to tell her but Red walks behind yellow taking her phone from her. Red says to gold "blue is prego, I owe you $5" he hangs up but yellow could hear gold laughing.

In 5 minutes gold gets here busting the front door open scaring Red, Green, and Yellow because they did know she was coming. But they all knew it was her, Green sighs n says "this isn't good, she is going to get Blue all worked up" gold ran into the house yelling "HELL YEA I WAS RIGHT" Red handed her $5 as she walked up, green handed her $25. gold sits next to yellow, yellow asks "where is silver" gold laughs and says "he ran away because he didn't want to ride my car again. So green you guys don't uses condoms ?" green sighs laying his head the table before saying "well, I put them in her room but when we have sex, its never there. I asked her again yesterday but she thought they were balloons" gold laughed . When blue woke up she and gold fought till blue ran off to the bath room.


	9. Chapter 9 Confession 6 n 7

Confession #6 Never be normal. but then again what is normal?  
>Confession #7 Always forgive you enemies. Nothing annoys them more<p>

spring break (had to do a spring break, because i AM ON SRPING BREAK which means more chapters)

yellow was packing her stuff, she was going to vist her hometown and the church she was riased in. because she doesnt have a car to go there, gold and silver are going with her, gold intived red to come too. but blue and green cant come. yellow heard someone knock on the door as soon as yellow had her things packed. she open the door to see red smiling at her, yellow sees gold and silver in their car, but there was only gold's car so that means we were all using gold's car. red said "gold said it would cost less money to take one car. which is smart. come on" he grabbed yellows bag for her and yellow blushes as they walk over to gold's car.

it takes 5 hours to get there but with gold driving it took 3 hours. which gold said it took to long . they go to a hotel that they will be staying. gold goes to the counter and says "two rooms plz" she turns to us with two cards and says "me and yellow will share a room, so i'll hold on two our card and red will hold on to your guys card" silver pouts saying "but but but gold i want to share a room with you!" gold slaps him

yellow sits in the hotel room looking out the window, she can see the forest she was born in. the forest was said to be hunted but yellow had gone to the forest when she was little and she knew there was something in there that was bad but something that was also good. gold came out of the bath room and walked next to yellow saying "wow thoses are some think woods. we should go check them out!" yellow giggles and says "they are said to be hunted" gold smirks and says "that makes me want to go check it out more"

the next day  
>silver was says "no gold, just no. there is no way im going in there!" gold rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the forest. yellow says "red you ok with going in there?" red looks at her and smiles says "well you said you had gone in there before. and your still alive and kicking. and you are still ok with going back in there" silver sighs. yellow says "but that might be because i was born in the forest and my parents..well i think they died in there so i had gone in there to look for them" they all look at yellow with sad eyes. gold smiles and says "well then. your parents will protect us from anything thats bad in there" silver frowns and says "but they are dead" red looks at silver like saying'are you stupid' gold hits silver and says "you are stupid. i mean her parent might be ghosts in there and they spirits will protect us" silver says "ohhhhh" gold walks in the forest with silver close behind her to make sure she stays and yellow walk in togther after them.<p>

silver says"gold, we're lost" gold trys to hit him but he moves out of the way. gold says "no we arent" silver sighs and looks up, they cant even see the sky thought the trees of the forest. he says "gold. we lost yellow and red. yellow would know how to get out but now-" he was cut off as they heard a scream and then fog started to come in. silver says "damn this fog is thick. gold. try to call yellow" gold takes out her phone and says "fuck! i dont have any bars" something grabs silvers leg and he screams and grabs on gold arms. he says "gold ! something is-" just then the fog gets so thick that gold cant see silver beside her but she feels that he lets her go and she hears him scream. gold says "silver?...silver" she doesnt hear silver. she yells out his name and nothin back. she walks over to where he was and nothin was screams "SILVER!"

yellow, and red walks around looking for gold and silver. till they hear screaming. red grabs yellow's hand which makes her blush and red says "i dont want to get separted from you" yellow nods as a fog comes in. yellow's eye widen and starts running holding red's hand as he runs behind her. red says "whats wrong" yellow says "that fog is bag news. we need to find gold and silver" they hear silver scream so they ran the way they hear it. the fog gets so thick they cant see eachother but they are holding hands tightly. they hear silver scream againm which is followed by gold yelling his name and then screaming his name. the fog clears out alot. we see gold standing with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes.  
>yellow says "oh no. they got silver. gold" yellow walks up to gold and gold says "silver he...hes gone" yellow says "i know where he is but its not safe to go there to get him but we will GO. no man left behind"gold smiles and says "YEA lets get my little bitch back"<p>

they all walk to this place where the forest gets thick but yellow brings them to a place where the trees are huge. yellow grabs red and gold and they hid behind a tree , they heard someone walking, gold peeks to see who it is and see no one she sees foot priants as if someone is walking there. after a while they start moving again till yellow stops walking and turns to red and gold and says "stay here. i am going to get silver. but just stay here. please"

red had to grab gold's arm tight to make sure she didnt leave. AFTER a while yellow comes back with silver who is shaking and his cloths is ripped in many places. he goes to gold and hugs her saying "im glad they took me and not you"

after a while they were out of the forest and yellow says "that was nice i should go back their more" red,gold,and silver looked at her like she was crazy. 


	10. Chapter 10 Yellow VS Misty

Monday

Yellow looks at the board in the hall way at school, homecoming was coming up. Blue, soul, heart, and ruby were working on it. Ruby is the only one that could make the dance awesome but since Blue, soul, and Heart were working on it. This dance was not going to be good; Even so, Yellow hopes that Red will take her to the dance.

Yellow looks to her right and her jaw dropped. Silver was walking towards her but his HAIR, The tips of his hair was hot pink. Yellow knew that Gold was not going to like his hair. Silver walks up to Yellow and sad "Do you like my hair? My dad says that Gold will like it." Yellow sighs and says "You should know it's by now, but it looks like you don't know. Never listen to your dad. "

Gold walks up to Silver, Glaring at his hair. Silver asked "OH Gold." Goes to hug her but she moves out of the walk and walks to yellow and says "Let's go to class" Yellow nods as Silver looks confused.

**1****st**** hour**

Gold was pretty pissed because of Silvers hair, Blue was being moody and Green was making sure she didn't fall on her stomach or do anything that could hurt the baby. Green was really freaking out because of the whole baby thing. So first hour, all the other kids were scared because of Gold being pissed, Blue being moody, and Green freaking out. 

**2****nd**** hour**

Yellow sighs as Gold won't even talk to Silver, So Silver is sad about that. Red walks in class having a worried look on his face. He sits next to Yellow. Yellow asks him "Red? Whets Wrong?" Red looks at Yellow and says "Well The school said you can bring a date that doesn't go to this school. Misty heard that somehow and asked to be my date for the home coming dance. I have to the end of the day to think about it. "Yellow feels her heart hurt; Yellow says "Oh… So you're going with Misty?" Red chuckles and says "No, I don't like her like that. She is just a friend, but knowing her she won't like it if I say no to her." Yellow smiles and says "I could tell her for you." Red says "Really? Well that would be great. I don't want to hurt her feelings so thanks "He hugs her who makes her blush.

**After School**

Yellow saw Misty waiting for Red at the Front of the school, Yellow walks right up to her. Misty glares at Yellow, Yellow says " Red asked me to tell you he doesn't want to go with you to the dance." Yellow walks passed Misty, Misty follows her and says "Your lying!" Yellow rolls her eyes .Misty s "He doesn't like you! He loves me!" Yellow stops walking when she gets to the side walk, she turns around and says " Look here, be happy that he cares about you. He just doesn't like you like that, I don't see how he can like some like you. He didn't want to hurt your feelings so he asked me to tell you."

Misty glares at yellow and says " Stay away from Red " Yellow smirks saying "No..And you cant make me" Misty glares at Yellow before pushing yellow away from her as she says "We'll see about that!" Misty trys to hit Yellow but Yellow drops to the ground sliding under Misty. Yellow knows that you have to fight when someone snaps if you were the person that made them snap, and Misty just snapped. As Misty turns around Yellow starts to stand she brings her fist up hitting Misty in the jaw, As Misty falls Yellow lefts her leg thrusting her leg forward kicking misty in the jut making Misty kneel over as she coughs. Yellow grabs Misty's neck banging Misty's face in the ground. Misty growls as she brings her hand up to dig her nails into yellow's skins making yellow hiss and let go of Misty. As she lets go, Misty uses her feet and hands to push her forward, Misty grabs Yellow pushing Yellow so her back is on the fence , Misty put her arm up to Yellow neck pressing on it cutting off the oxygen. Yellow gasps for air as she lefts her hands up to grab the top of the fence above her head; left herself off the ground and she bring her legs up kicking Misty in the chest. Yellow jumps off the fence as Misty falls on the ground Yellow gets on top of Misty pulling her fist back , Yellow thrusts her fist forward as hard as she can which makes Misty pass out.


End file.
